


How Shuichi Saihara's love hotel scene should have gone

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Herpes, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: happy birthday shuicji
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Pregame Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	How Shuichi Saihara's love hotel scene should have gone

succi open love hotel door penis door and fucking pregame shuichi was there even though he fucking sucks because he looks like he smells like stale pringles and year old semen because he doesn't wash his fucking hands and he got dick herpes on his face because he somehow continuously gave himself herpes and masturbating to dangabdarapeyourself and he's has impregnate himself

"who the fuck are I'm on the bed" asked the shuichi who doesn't look like he would inhale his own yeast infection 

"oh fuck it's koyko kirigi oh fuck I'm gonna nut daddy nnnnnnnnnnh daddy fuck me danganropan I'm nutting daddy Im gonna nut on your stupid fucking hat" said pregame shuchi nut to hiself on his fucking emo hat.

" don't cumshot me" bitched shuichi 

"g" said yeast infedtin

"beacue I don't want your herpes touching my herpes fuck you also that's gay and I can't gay or else kaiot momito won't touch my penis anymore because it's not able to not homo if youe'r the embodiment of homo"

"the fuck did you just insult my fucking herpes fuck you dapganroapen loves my herpes and my ebola why don't you don't vore my herpes" asked pregame shuichi.

"fine I will you herpes if you're shut the fuck up please" said shuichi get down on hand knees and unzip his pant legs lick suchi delicous fetus

Shucihi breath in the herpes. "Your herpes smell like uncooked jello powder"

preagname shuichi kneecaps in his throat 

" ow fuck you ow ow ow ow ow it's giving me throat hemorrhoids Jesus fuck please nut on my sexy emo hat again Jesus Christ it fucking hurts" said shucci

" Fuck you my emo hat is more sexually intense than yours because of dangardpenis" yeast

Shuichi took off his hat and fucking beat the more retarded shuichi with his emo hat and it was really fucking gay 

"I'm don't not like other hats because it has a pentagram or like a fucking emo star and that means your hat can go fuck yourself with your hat you stupid fuck" shucihi fucking died of the herpes and pregame shuihci vored his feet and got himself pregmtna again


End file.
